


Il coraggio di restare

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bishounen, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: «I tuoi occhi sono fatti di ghiaccio, Hyoga, del ghiaccio hanno la consistenza e la bellezza. Devi andarne sempre fiero».Gli accarezzò una guancia e il bambino rivolse a lei quel medesimo sguardo che, poco prima, aveva rivolto al ghiacciaio, poi le sorrise e la bellezza, la dolcezza della sua mama gli scaldarono il cuore, come il clima gli gelava il corpo.Era un miscuglio di sensazioni che non avrebbe mai dimenticato per il resto della sua esistenza, era l'essenza della sua anima e ciò che lo faceva stare bene: corpo freddo e cuore caldo. Questo voleva essere Hyoga.[Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Il coraggio di restare

**Author's Note:**

> #26promptschallenge - prompt 22/26 (Scadenza prompt: 01/10/2018)  
> #GHIACCIAIO  
> sostantivo maschile  
> 1) Accumulo naturale di ghiaccio in lento movimento, situato parte sopra (bacino collettore) e parte sotto il limite delle nevi persistenti (bacino ablatore); è dovuto alla trasformazione della neve in neve granulosa, poi in ghiaccio bolloso e, quindi, in ghiaccio compatto e trasparente.  
> 2) L’estate cancella i ricordi proprio come scioglie la neve, ma il ghiacciaio è la neve degli inverni lontani, è un ricordo d’inverno che non vuole essere dimenticato  
> (Paolo Cognetti)
> 
> Titolo: Il coraggio di restare  
> Fandom: Saint Seiya  
> Personaggi e Ship: HyogaxShun  
> Warnings: Siccome seguo il manga si tratta di incest, ma non c'è nessuna scena scabrosa credo :P

**Il coraggio di restare**

 

_«Hai freddo, Hyoga?»._

_Il piccolo scosse il capo, gli occhi azzurri sgranati su quella massa enorme che sembrava plasmata nel cristallo, così simile alla consistenza e al colore dei gioielli che a volte ornavano il corpo della mama._

_Lui in quel clima c'era nato, era venuto alla luce in una notte di tempesta e le braccia della mama erano sempre state più che sufficienti a fornirgli il calore di cui il suo corpo aveva bisogno. Per il resto amava il freddo, l'aria frizzante di quei luoghi che non conoscevano tepore e amava il ghiaccio._

_Il ghiacciaio che contemplava si specchiava nei suoi occhi, che da esso acquisivano lucentezza e si nutrivano di tutto quel gelo._

_«I tuoi occhi sono fatti di ghiaccio, Hyoga, del ghiaccio hanno la consistenza e la bellezza. Devi andarne sempre fiero»._

_Gli accarezzò una guancia e il bambino rivolse a lei quel medesimo sguardo che, poco prima, aveva rivolto al ghiacciaio, poi le sorrise e la bellezza, la dolcezza della sua mama gli scaldarono il cuore, come il clima gli gelava il corpo._

_Era un miscuglio di sensazioni che non avrebbe mai dimenticato per il resto della sua esistenza, era l'essenza della sua anima e ciò che lo faceva stare bene: corpo freddo e cuore caldo. Questo voleva essere Hyoga._

 

Sdraiato sotto la finestra aperta, il corpo disteso a ricevere ogni refolo d'aria, Hyoga aprì gli occhi, abbagliati dal sole torrido dell'estate giapponese. Quel ricordo era arrivato, inatteso, sottoforma di sogno ed era giunto insieme alla fitta al cuore e al pizzico fastidioso negli occhi. Li sfregò con due dita, come se in quel modo potesse cacciare via ogni sensazione molesta, ma non servì: gli strascichi del sogno erano lì, beffardi, dolorosi e intridevano il suo spirito di una nostalgia insopportabile. Non sarebbe mai passata: nonostante le battaglie contro gli dei e contro se stesso, nonostante le esperienze e la crescita interiore, l’accettazione di quella perdita non sarebbe mai giunta, perché in realtà non voleva accettare: continuava a fare troppo male.

Dentro era ancora quel bambino che desiderava stupirsi di fronte alle bellezze dei mari del nord, guidato dalla mano di quella donna che gli aveva donato la vita e, sacrificando la propria vita per lui, gli aveva strappato un pezzo di cuore, destinato a non venire mai ricucito.

Aveva fatto pace con se stesso, con i propri sentimenti, con i battiti di quel cuore dolorante quando accanto a lui vi era l’unica persona alla quale era stato concesso di entrare, in punta di piedi, e aveva sciolto lo strato di ghiaccio, almeno in parte. Perché non solo gli occhi di Hyoga erano plasmati nel ghiaccio, gli eventi della vita avevano accentuato in maniera irrisolvibile il senso di appartenenza a quelle terre verso le quali, regolarmente, sentiva il bisogno di tornare.

Per sopravvivere, aveva fatto in modo che quel ghiaccio entrasse a far parte della sua essenza, come guerriero, ma anche come protezione per la sua anima troppo vulnerabile.

Era stata dura ammetterlo, ma Hyoga aveva dovuto farci i conti: lui non era forte, quella scorza che aveva costruito era fin troppo facile infrangerla, per questo aveva dovuto rafforzarla, sempre di più, con sempre maggior testardaggine o sarebbe crollato. Lui era fragile, era un debole e non aveva trovato altro modo, per sopravvivere, se non diventare ghiaccio lui stesso.

Qualcuno aveva voluto sciogliere quel ghiaccio.

All’inizio Hyoga si era dibattuto, lo aveva respinto, aveva cercato di tenerlo lontano, per non fargli del male si diceva, ma forse era più onesto dire, per paura… paura per se stesso, paura di soffrire ancora.

Quel qualcuno lo aveva riscaldato fisicamente con la propria vita, aveva riscaldato il suo cuore con continui tentativi, discreti, timidi, al contempo volitivi. Quel qualcuno era il contrario del ghiaccio, era un vento caldo, un sole abbagliante, a volte troppo, tanto da accecare i suoi sensi e la sua volontà.

Gli capitava di ricaderci, di volerlo ancora respingere, perché la paura tornava a galla con prepotenza, così lui a volte fuggiva…

Tornava nell’unico luogo al mondo dove si sentiva davvero a casa, al sicuro. L’unico luogo al mondo che era specchio di se stesso e dove poteva ricostruire, intorno a sé, quel ghiaccio che lo circondava nelle lande siberiane.

Ci pensava ancora, non solo a partire, ma anche a non tornare più, lasciarsi definitivamente tutto alle spalle, per cercare solo solitudine e contemplazione… e la vicinanza con lei… l’unica…

Dimenticare tutto, anche quel qualcuno…

In estate quei pensieri, quei desideri e bisogni, si facevano ancora più intensi: forse era il caldo, l’estate giapponese era terribile per lui.

Forse era semplice nostalgia: i pomeriggi sonnolenti e silenziosi, lo stridio incessante e assordante delle cicale, tutto contribuiva ad accrescere la pesantezza del suo cuore.

Si alzò stancamente e si trascinò fino alla finestra, portandosi una mano alla fronte per ripararsi dal riverbero doloroso del sole, che in quel luogo rimbalzava da una vetrata all’altra di Villa Kido, accendeva di un bagliore distante e irreale il verde degli alberi che si stendeva tutto intorno alla magione.

Anche in Siberia il sole abbagliava, ma non erano le vetrate artificiali degli uomini a restituire i suoi raggi, bensì il ghiaccio stesso, le montagne che sorgevano dall’acqua, simili a guglie di qualche castello incantato.

Nessun luogo al mondo avrebbe mai riempito altrettanto il suo cuore, nessuno, se non colei che dormiva sul fondo di quel castello: non lo avrebbe riscaldato, lei che dormiva nel gelo eterno della morte, ma lo avrebbe aiutato a conservare quel ghiaccio che manteneva integra la sua anima.

Hyoga, in un certo senso, temeva il calore, era un po’ come se lo allontanasse da lei…

No, inutile che cercasse scuse: lo temeva perché aveva troppa paura di soffrire.

«Mi fai paura quando hai quello sguardo».

Sussultò.

Eccolo il calore, quella voce che era carezza, era vento impregnato di tepore estivo, era quanto di più spaventoso ci fosse per Hyoga.

Accettare i propri sentimenti verso di lui?

Mentiva a se stesso: non li avrebbe mai accettati del tutto, anche se non poteva più respingerli, non standogli così vicino.

Si voltò, diede le spalle al panorama estivo e appoggiò la schiena al davanzale della finestra. I loro occhi poterono così incontrarsi e davvero quelli di Shun erano pieni di paura: conosceva quello sguardo, era quello dell’incertezza, del timore di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, dire una parola di troppo, fare un passo di troppo ed era proprio lui, Hyoga, a stimolare quel timore. L’empatia di Shun era naturale, spontanea, il calore umano era il suo dono più prezioso, ma una persona come Hyoga non rendeva vita semplice neanche ad uno come Shun… che lo amava come Shun e che lui stesso amava.

Ma faceva così male quell’amore.

Non gli sorrise, non era in vena quel giorno e distolse lo sguardo, lo lasciò vagare come vagava la sua mente, lontano da lì… lontano da lui.

«Lo so cosa stai pensando…».

Shun aveva fatto un passo, Hyoga tornò a guardarlo e negli occhi c'era il ghiaccio, quello che tante volte Shun aveva sciolto... quello che, questa volta, Hyoga desiderava mantenere.

Shun non si muoveva più, come se non osasse compiere ulteriori passi e avvicinarsi ancora a lui, ma lo sguardo rimaneva inchiodato, fisso, quello sguardo strano che poteva essere, al contempo, supplichevole, volitivo, timoroso e autoritario, senza risoluzione, in un amalgama che apparteneva solo a lui.

«Ti conosco abbastanza bene, ormai, da intuire le tue intenzioni... e ora lo sento, come un grido dentro di me... che te ne vuoi andare».

Hyoga strinse le palpebre, consapevole che così i suoi occhi potevano apparire ancora più duri e severi; in realtà il suo intento era quello di scrutare con maggiore attenzione quel viso che faceva male, troppo male al cuore. E lui, in quel momento, non voleva avere male al cuore.

E fu proprio lui a non riuscire a sostenere quello sguardo, si sentì costretto ad abbassare il proprio, se non lo avesse fatto avrebbe perso ogni resistenza: non era in grado di resistergli, non più, da molto tempo ormai.

Sentì i passi con i quali Shun trovò il coraggio di ridurre ulteriormente la loro distanza, sentì il suo respiro dolce sul viso e le dita sottili che si chiudevano sulle sue mani, dita piccole, mani calde e morbide, un tocco pieno di dolcezza, ma anche di tanta volontà. In quel tocco c'era tutto Shun, quello che Hyoga aveva imparato a conoscere e che troppo spesso gli altri non vedevano: il ragazzo la cui forza morale compensava ogni fragilità e insicurezza.

«Hyoga...».

Non era una supplica quel richiamo: in esso il santo del cigno percepì quasi un ordine, l'imposizione di alzare lo sguardo e di tornare indietro da quel limbo nel quale, in giornate come quella, continuava a ricadere, ancora e ancora.

E da tempo, ormai, era Shun, solo lui, ad afferrargli le mani per trascinarlo di nuovo nella realtà, quella che apparteneva a loro due e che lo salvava dalla perdizione. Ma non dal dolore, quello era sempre lì, una subdola presenza pronta a trascinarlo dal lato opposto, a contenderlo a quella dolcezza e a quell'affetto che, con fatica, mitigava il gelo del suo cuore.

Dimenticare...

Dimenticare tutto...

Tornare alle origini, tornare ad esistere solo per lei, che era morta in fondo al mare e non soffrire più, in attesa solo di potersi ritrovare al suo fianco...

«Hyoga!».

Non poté evitare ancora di assecondare il richiamo e sollevò i propri occhi, incontrando quelli di Shun.

«Mi fai paura, dico sul serio e non perché te ne vuoi andare, quello mi rende solo triste e nostalgico... ma la paura che ho per te supera ogni cosa».

Hyoga deglutì, le sue mani in quelle di Shun tremarono.

«Mi fa paura quello che hai dentro, perché in questi momenti tu non vuoi vivere... questo mi spaventa più di ogni altra cosa».

“ _A me spaventano i tuoi occhi”_ avrebbe voluto rispondere, _“troppo intensi, troppo... troppo caldi per me”._

Invece si limitò a riabbassare lo sguardo...

Scappare... perché non aveva mai saputo fare molto altro.

No, non scappare dalla battaglia, non aveva mai temuto la morte. Scappava da lui, che avrebbe potuto essere la sua salvezza, che lo era stato già tante volte, ma Hyoga era consapevole che non si sarebbe mai salvato del tutto e il terrore diventava insopportabile al solo pensiero di poter trascinare Shun con sé. Perché Shun lo avrebbe seguito in quel baratro, non avrebbe mai perso la speranza, non si sarebbe mai arreso finché lui stesso, in quel buco nero, non si fosse consumato a sua volta.

E questo Hyoga non poteva permetterlo, non Shun.

“ _Non sei tu il debole, Shun, sono in molti a non capirlo, il punto debole del nostro gruppo sono io, non tu”._

Neanche questo pensiero si mutò in parole, furono altre, poche, quelle pronunciate:

«Mi dispiace...».

«Non posso trattenerti se te ne vuoi andare e so che non mi vorresti con te...».

Il cuore di Hyoga perse qualche colpo, non credeva che avrebbe potuto fargli così male, il ghiaccio avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo da tutto quel dolore.

«Però, Hyoga...».

Il tono più dimesso spinse Cygnus a risollevare il proprio sguardo su Andromeda e trovò quello del più piccolo abbassato, i pollici di Shun gli accarezzavano il dorso delle mani, provocandogli dolci brividi lungo la schiena.

«Hyoga... non potrai impedirmi di aspettarti e di preoccuparmi per te. Se tu vorrai allontanarti da me, non potrai pretendere che io faccia altrettanto, perché non lo farò, non potrei neanche se lo volessi».

In bocca a qualcun altro, parole simili avrebbero potuto risuonare come un ricatto morale, ma non in bocca a Shun: non vi erano doppi fini, né subdoli tentativi di ripicca nel suo discorso, solo il trasporto sincero di un cuore troppo dedito a battere per gli altri, per la vita, per tutto ciò che era amore. E di quel cuore Hyoga non si sentiva degno, non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Però quel cuore poteva bruciare troppo e diventare distruttivo per il cuore di Hyoga, che pulsava al sicuro sotto uno strato di ghiaccio: il cuore di Shun era sole che scioglieva, non poteva esserci freddo quando si entrava in contatto con il cuore di Andromeda.

Per Hyoga, perdere il freddo significava perdere ogni difesa.

I pollici di Shun fermarono il loro movimento, ma il ragazzo tenne salde le sue mani e se le portò contro il viso, uno di quei gesti che per Hyoga significavano punto di non ritorno. Ma questa volta resistette, doveva resistere.

«Hai le mani così fredde, Hyoga... anche con questo caldo».

«Tu sei bollente invece».

Finalmente riusciva a dire qualcosa, di banale, scontato, ma almeno, in qualche modo, aveva interrotto il proprio silenzio, aveva messo fine a quell'insopportabile stallo delle proprie reazioni.

«Sono bollente perché fa caldo» ridacchiò Shun.

Provava a stemperare la tensione.

«Mi dà sollievo toccare la tua pelle».

Quello, però, era un colpo basso. Aveva idea dei sottintesi che potevano essere insiti in quella frase?

Certo che ne aveva idea, Shun era ingenuo fino a un certo punto, ma sapeva benissimo come provocare in maniera maliziosa se se lo metteva in testa.

Anche a Hyoga piaceva toccare la pelle di Shun, non solo gli piaceva, era affamato di quella pelle quando entravano in contatto, desiderava possederla, baciarla, accarezzarla e stringerla fino a lasciare segni di godimento su quella consistenza delicata e bianca. Tuttavia era pericoloso per lui, per il suo autocontrollo, per la paura... di sciogliersi.

Perché niente come quel corpo, come quella pelle, lo scioglieva, lo faceva ardere, andare in fiamme... e il fuoco era suo nemico.

In un altro momento avrebbe risposto, lo avrebbe afferrato, stretto a sé, spinto contro il muro o trascinato in camera, per possederlo fino allo sfinimento.

Invece si allontanò, districò le loro dita intrecciate, lo aggirò e si sfilò, con un certo nervosismo, la maglietta blu, per gettarla di lato: troppo caldo, non sopportava che il caldo lo sconfiggesse.

Andò a sedersi per terra, ai piedi del divano, perché il pavimento trasmetteva più freschezza rispetto a tutto quel mobilio rivestito di stoffe lussuose, una casa troppo piena, troppo ricca, che contribuiva a rendere più forte la nostalgia della selvaggia Siberia, dove l'essenziale era tutto ciò che serviva per sopravvivere.

Raccolse le ginocchia sul petto e contemplò il vuoto, si rendeva conto che sembrava voler fingere di essere da solo e, forse, era ciò che avrebbe desiderato davvero.

Non poté tuttavia ignorare i passi che si avvicinavano, né la presenza che sentì acquattarsi vicino a lui. La osservò di sottecchi, non lo aveva ancora guardato bene: Shun aveva messo da parte la solita salopette per quel giorno così caldo e aveva addosso solo una maglietta lunga e un paio di pantaloncini che non arrivavano al ginocchio, le gambe e i piedi nudi erano lisci, bianchi... quel bianco che richiamava la neve...

Amava la pelle di Shun, il suo pallore, a volte, lasciava trasparire le vene blu che scorrevano sotto la cute e ricordava la trasparenza del ghiaccio.

Si diede dello stupido, doveva essere suggestione, Shun con il ghiaccio non c'entrava nulla: era lui il ghiaccio, glielo aveva detto tante volte la sua mama, il ghiaccio era ciò di cui erano plasmati i suoi occhi, l'essenza della Siberia che si sarebbe portato dietro per sempre, negli occhi e, col tempo lo aveva capito, anche nel cuore e voleva che lì restasse. Shun non avrebbe cacciato la Siberia dal suo cuore, Hyoga non voleva che lo facesse.

«Io non voglio toglierti ciò che ami...».

Hyoga lo interrogò con gli occhi: gli aveva letto dentro?

Da parte di Shun non gli sarebbe sembrato strano.

Il piccolo Andromeda lo guardava, con quegli occhi che erano mare, cielo e stelle e possedevano il calore del sole e di tutto l'universo. Anche lui si abbracciò le ginocchia e vi posò sopra il mento, portando lo sguardo davanti a sé: adesso vi era un velo di tristezza in lui e per Hyoga era dura accettare di esserne la causa.

«Vorrei solo... fare parte anche io di quello che ami... a volte sono un po' geloso».

In un momento migliore Hyoga sarebbe scattato in avanti, lo avrebbe stretto a sé.

“ _Ne fai parte!”_ avrebbe esclamato e sarebbe stato sincero.

Eppure il suo corpo rimase lì, immobile come la sua voce, congelato come voleva che fosse, fermo in una risoluzione e in un desiderio che, al contempo, temeva di concretizzare: perché lo sapeva che anche partire avrebbe significato provare nostalgia per qualcuno.

Sbuffò, scosse il capo e assunse una posizione speculare a quella di Shun:

«Sono un idiota».

«Un po'» ridacchiò Shun e Hyoga si accorse che lo stava di nuovo guardando, un po' di traverso, con un'espressione deliziosa e persino monella.

“ _Smettila di essere così adorabile”_ fu sul punto di dirgli, ma ancora era la sua lingua a rimanere rigida.

Doveva ammettere di essere anche un po' arrabbiato con Shun, perché quella crepa che aveva creato nel suo strato di ghiaccio sembrava ormai irreparabile: più ci pensava e più temeva di non essere in grado di ricucirla. Che fosse lì, a Villa Kido, o che tornasse in Siberia, qualcosa gli sarebbe irrimediabilmente mancato, non c'era soluzione. Per colpa di Shun non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso.

Si alzò senza poter mascherare il proprio nervosismo, mentre un altro sbuffo faceva tremare tutta la sua persona.

Sentiva lo sguardo di Shun fisso su ogni suo passo e la tensione lo rendeva ancora più rigido, innaturale.

«Quando pensi di partire?».

Caro Shun...

Cercava di essere lui a rendergli le cose più semplici.

Ma erano semplici per modo di dire. In realtà era tutto troppo difficile, perché era lui ad essere difficile, complicato... eccessivo.

Si voltò di scatto e i loro occhi si specchiarono gli uni negli altri; il suo movimento era stato così improvviso che Shun sussultò, schiudendo un poco le labbra e mordendosele, per contenere un evidente moto di nervosismo.

«Ti stai dando tutte le risposte da solo!».

Perché adesso lo aggrediva?

Era sempre così, Hyoga, quando si sentiva messo alle strette, quando era confuso, quando non poteva più mantenere il controllo su se stesso, diventava aggressivo, a volte violento e quando gli accadeva con Shun, poi perdonarsi era ancora più difficile.

«Come fai ad essere così certo che io voglia partire?».

Sulle labbra di Shun si dipinse un sorriso, ma intriso di amarezza:

«Si può mai essere certi di qualcosa, quando si tratta dei tuoi sentimenti, Hyoga?».

Sobbalzò...

Colpito e affondato!

Quel tono apparentemente gentile, quel sorriso privo di serenità, nascondevano un rimprovero in piena regola e la cosa più fastidiosa era che non gli si poteva dare torto. Amare era difficile per Hyoga, perché il suo cuore era abituato a battere in quel modo per una sola persona, che non apparteneva più a questo mondo da tanto tempo... e una parte del cuore di Hyoga era su quel fondale, irraggiungibile, rimaneva lì e nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a riportarlo in superficie.

Shun aveva conquistato la parte che rimaneva di quel cuore, ma si trattava di un cuore ferito, guasto, soprattutto incapace di emanare calore.

Il santo di Andromeda, tuttavia, non era tipo da portare rancore e quando questo accadeva il senso di colpa giungeva, inesorabile. Hyoga lo notò nel cambiamento della sua espressione: scomparve l'amaro sorriso e ci fu solo tristezza, dispiacere, non per se stesso, era chiaro, bastava conoscere un poco Shun per saperlo.

«Mi dispiace, Hyokkun... non ho il diritto di farti pesare il tuo modo di essere. D'altronde mi sono innamorato di te per come sei».

Hyoga sospirò e scosse il capo:

«Non mi fai pesare niente, solo che... il nostro rapporto... lo stare insieme così...».

Si mise a balbettare, come la persona insicura che era, come colui che non aveva il coraggio delle proprie parole, dei propri pensieri, né delle proprie decisioni.

«Questo non dirlo!».

Shun si alzò, con l'agilità di una gazzella e con le sue movenze aggraziate e assolutamente inconsapevoli compì qualche passo verso Cygnus, che rimase immobile ad osservarlo... e a desiderarlo, suo malgrado.

«Posso sopportare qualunque cosa, Hyoga, ma non sentirti dire che il nostro rapporto è un errore, che tutto ciò che ci lega, quello che abbiamo fatto, il modo in cui ci siamo uniti tante volte... un errore...». Scosse il capo, in una testarda insistenza. «Non lo accetterò mai! Anche se tu ora mi dicessi che non vuoi più, che decidi di finirla, che non vorrai mai più stare con me così... anche in questo caso, non accetterei di sentirti dire che è stato un errore! Per me sarebbe come rinnegare quanto ho di più prezioso, lo capisci?!».

Gli occhi di Hyoga si sgranarono su di lui, su quella volontà disperata, quella dedizione assoluta, che rendeva disperato lui stesso... disperato di desiderio e di bisogno di accettare, di amare quel ragazzo con tutto se stesso.

Lo raggiunse in due ampi passi e, l'attimo dopo, il volto di Andromeda era tra le sue mani, che lo sollevavano con una possessività quasi violenta.

«Meriteresti di più, Shun-chan, tanto di più, tutto quello che io non posso darti! Questo è l'errore. Vorrei che il mio cuore fosse libero, vorrei che fosse intero dentro il mio petto, che non fosse in frantumi e così freddo, per potertelo dare tutto! Ma è troppo freddo, troppo duro, troppo...».

Il fiume di parole venne interrotto dalle labbra di Shun che, sollevatosi in punta di piedi, si aggrappò a quel bacio con la medesima prepotenza con la quale le mani di Hyoga afferravano il suo viso.

“ _Oh, Shun, Shun”_ pensava spasmodicamente Hyoga, mentre non poteva evitare di rispondere a quel trasporto, mentre assecondava uno dei baci più disperati e bisognosi che si fossero mai scambiati fino a quel momento, _“così non va bene, così non posso più... io...”_.

Non finì di pensarlo, che le sue braccia avvolsero il ragazzo più giovane in una stretta talmente intensa e colma d'angoscia da strappargli un gemito. Non per questo Shun pose termine al bacio, anzi, le sue mani si intrecciarono sotto la nuca di Hyoga, per attirarlo ancor più verso di sé e rendere il contatto ancora più totale, inscindibile.

Entrambi volevano che fosse inscindibile, che quegli istanti non terminassero mai, che diventassero padroni dei loro pensieri e che null'altro, per loro, esistesse nel mondo.

Ma la fine doveva arrivare e, quando si separarono, ancora gli occhi negli occhi, sulle guance di entrambi scorrevano lacrime e Hyoga comprese che non gli era più possibile mantenere integro il ghiaccio, che il ghiaccio presente nei suoi occhi sapeva sciogliersi, come un tempo, come quando da bambino la mama gli asciugava le lacrime e gli diceva quanto quei suoi occhi fossero belli:

“ _Limpidi e puri come il ghiaccio, belli come quando il ghiaccio si scioglie sotto il sole e diventa acqua, sgorgata da un cuore puro...”._

Sussultò...

Solo in quel momento aveva ricordato tali parole e, forse, non era un caso.

Una mano di Shun scivolò, attraversò il suo viso in una carezza che era il tocco lieve di una piuma e raccolse alcune di quelle lacrime, poi proseguì il proprio tragitto e si fermò sul petto di Hyoga, posandosi lì gentilmente, come a voler custodire e proteggere qualcosa.

«Non possiedo così tanta forza io, Hyoga, ma...».

La sua voce tremava e quel tocco, quel modo di rapportarsi a lui, suscitarono nuove lacrime nel ragazzo del nord, la sensazione era troppo simile all'abbraccio materno che tanto gli mancava.

«Ma vorrei che potesse bastare... per farti stare meglio almeno un po'...».

«Shun...».

Caro Shun...

«Anche il ghiaccio può essere caldo, sai? Può bruciare tanto quanto il sole...».

«Ma il ghiaccio, quando ti brucia, fa male» mormorò Hyoga, mentre la sua mano, al di là della sua stessa volontà, raggiungeva quella di Shun sopra il suo petto per posarvisi sopra.

«Non il tuo... a me non fa male. Io sento tanto calore, il calore che hai ricevuto da quando sei nato...».

La voce di Shun si incrinò e dovette fermarsi: era un discorso che poteva fare bene e male a un tempo.

In quel momento era quello che a Hyoga serviva. Furono le sue dita, questa volta, a stringersi intorno alla mano di Shun, premette la sua e la propria, con maggior forza, contro il petto e lasciò che il calore di Shun entrasse: conosceva quel calore e adesso sapeva di volerlo.

«È abbastanza, Shun... tu basti, basti sempre».

Lo sentì tremare: i loro ruoli si invertivano tanto spesso, dopotutto.

I suoi occhi si fecero più grandi e più liquidi e il cuore di Hyoga si fece liquido a sua volta: presto sarebbe diventato una pozzanghera, perché quando Shun assumeva quello sguardo, non era possibile rimanere integri.

Riscaldava, scioglieva, faceva girare la testa e trascinava in un vortice senza ritorno.

Non era possibile rinunciarvi, era la sua salvezza e tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel che rimaneva dei cocci che ancora battevano nel petto.

«Allora... resterai?».

Adesso sì che era una supplica, una speranza, un desiderio espresso dallo sguardo così come dalla voce.

Hyoga strinse ancora più forte quella mano, tanto piccola rispetto alla sua, la staccò dal proprio petto, ma solo per portarla più in alto, fino alle proprie labbra che, dopo essersi posate, per un frammento di secondo, sulle dita di Shun, sussurrarono un'unica parola:

«Resto».

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
